


【1929】狭海对岸

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】狭海对岸

布兰特看到这条早就知道内容的新闻时，他呆呆地坐在酒店的沙发上没说话。凯昨天离开了斯图加特前往了伦敦，他知道那意味着什么，他早就知道了。他想了想拨通了一个不算多熟悉的电话号码，电话并没有被立刻接通，布兰特索性按了挂断。

他突然想起了半年多前和魏格尔的一段对话。早在圣诞假期之前，魏格尔就告知了大家自己即将转会离开的事。

很多多特球员都住在凤凰湖附近，魏格尔就是。布兰特和魏格尔其实已经认识好几年了，但是在国家队也算不上熟络，对于布兰特的上门拜访魏格尔也挺意外。

“为什么是里斯本呢？”布兰特没问魏格尔为什么要离开多特蒙德，为什么要离开德国，这两个问题的答案他心里有数。

“陆止于此，海始于厮。我该让自己重新开始了。”

布兰特坐在沙发上望向窗外，“抛弃了在德国的一切去换一个重新开始值得么？”

“不，Julian，我没抛弃，只是是时候告一段落了。我想你做出从勒沃库森来到多特蒙德的决定时，应该和我有着相似的心态。”

“可是从勒沃库森到多特蒙德和从多特蒙德到里斯本是不一样的。”

“你会明白的，即便你现在不能理解，但你有一天会明白的。”

手机铃声突然想起，打断了布兰特的思考，是魏格尔，“我刚才去遛Mason了，怎么了？”

“我想我明白了。”

多特蒙德到伦敦，是一个小时的时差，是两个多小时的飞机，是十几个小时的火车。

这中间隔着一道浅浅的海峡，但是问题是，海峡对岸有什么呢？

布兰特曾经也有到英超踢球的机会，但是最终他还是留在了勒沃库森，后来他来到了多特蒙德，他想要的已经在多特蒙德找到，或者说他相信他能在多特蒙德找到。

但是小凯的答案似乎在海峡那头。这种感觉算不上害怕，难过也不至于，只是有种喉咙发痒鼻子不通的感觉。我可能是感冒了，布兰特这样想到。

不论如何，布兰特从未怀疑过自己和自己做出的决定。他相信，小凯也会是如此。所以他不曾后悔离开勒沃库森，纵然那是他们最重大的一次离别。

从朝夕相处到一两个月见一次面，半年一起作为对手踢一次联赛，再到以后只能在国家队见面，也算得上是一个循序渐进的过程。起码他不是突然离开德国，所以还不算太糟。

但是我们都懂这话实在有着自欺欺人的成分。他没有能力去翻越那道海峡也是事实，横亘在他们两个之间的东西从来都不少，所以每一次拥抱都弥足珍贵。

可是，可是那然后呢？时年24岁的布兰特思考不出这个问题的答案，而且他总觉得，这个问题是要凯来回答的。

远方就是这样的，就是他站立的地方。

少年的成长总会伴随着很多代价，一路走来捡拾得多，失去的也未尝少。

哈弗茨在飞往伦敦的飞机上闭目养神，脑海中不断地闪过很多过往的碎片。第一次来勒沃库森试训，成为职业球员后的第一次主场作战，第一个助攻，第一粒进球，还有第一次遇见他。

哈弗茨从来不觉得距离是一个问题，距离只是会暴露问题罢了。但他知道，他和Julian之间的联系一定会因为距离的增大而渐渐变少，甚至直至归零。

哦不，他们在国际比赛日见面时还是会笑着打招呼，还是会拥抱，还是会一起打游戏，和所有其他的队友一样。

他可能不会再像以前那样肆无忌惮地开Julian的玩笑，可能不会再随便挂在他的身上，也可能那双总是盛着笑意让自己心脏漏跳了一拍的眸子里面只会礼貌的疏离。

一想到这里哈弗茨便觉得窒息得难受，为什么他们相遇一场，到最后一定要落得一个渐行渐远的结局？凭什么！

机舱内的广播响起，他到伦敦了。他摇了摇头，脸上展露出笑意，他还是把所有过去都留在了身后。

结束了一天流程的哈弗茨漫步在伦敦街头，天已经黑透了，他戴着口罩也不担心会被路人认出来。走到伦敦眼附近，他掏出手机给Julian打去。按照他们这次集训的时间表，这个时候大家应该已经休息了，而Julian他大概会是窝在沙发上玩手机。

一声，两声，他都没有接起，凯差点忘了，布兰特在国家队的朋友很多，Timo，Leno，Bernd，Johnson，他从来不缺朋友。或许是以前自己一直在他身边，他才会产生一种错觉，一种自己对他来说是不一样的，甚至是非他不可这样离谱的错觉。

直到电话马上要被转进语音信箱时，哈弗茨听到了布兰特的声音，“我刚刚在洗澡，隐约听到手机响，原来真的是你。”

原来真的是你？原来…

“嘿，Julian，或许你会觉得我疯了，但是我想问你，你需不需要一个男朋友？我是说，你要不要和我谈恋爱？”

电话那头的布兰特愣住了，哈弗茨抬头看向在他附近的伦敦眼，灯光闪烁，一如他现在躁动不已的内心。终于他听到布兰特说，“好啊。”这应该是世界上最甜蜜的话了，浸满了蜜糖。

狭海对岸有什么呢？对于布兰特来说，是陌生的国度。对于哈弗茨来说，是家乡和故土。但是对于他们两个人来说，狭海对岸，有爱人呐。


End file.
